Sweet dreams
by MyNameIsBack
Summary: Dix ans plus tôt, c'était un rêve loufoque et improbable, mais voilà, dix ans plus tard, après tant d'épreuves, Gray voit véritablement ce qu'est une vie de famille. Et s'il se s'épargne pas les inquiétudes qu'il a toujours eu, Gray découvre une facette insoupçonnée de lui-même, tandis que son fils lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. -Suite de The most loneliest day of my life
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour chers tous !

C'est de nouveau moi, pour une suite de la fiction que j'avais entamé « The most loneliest day of my life » que vous pouvez lire sur mon profil. Dans la continuité de mon premier texte, j'ai nommé celui-ci « Sweat dreams », en écho avec ce qui se passe au début de l'histoire, et puisqu'il s'agit également d'un titre de chanson.

Ce chapitre est en théorie lisible si on a pas lu avant, mais ceux qui suivent sont clairement en écho avec le début de l'histoire.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est je pense mon préféré, celui que j'ai le plus aimé écrire, donc je serais ravie d'avoir des retours là-dessus 😉 Je compte sur vous, enjoy !

* * *

On s'est marié quelques années plus tard, un belle journée d'avril, devant toute la guilde. J'étais aussi embarrassé qu'ému ce jour-là. Mais j'étais surtout très heureux, n'importe qui pouvait le voir.

Des années après nous avons eu un fils, Silver, ma plus grande fierté, mon plus beau trésor. Par le passé tout ça me semblait impossible, pourtant dix ans plus tard, j'étais bel et bien père d'un enfant de cinq ans, aux yeux plus bleus que sa mère, et aux cheveux aussi noirs les miens.

Tout avait pris sens dans mon esprit au fil des années. Et plus que tout, je garde toujours un vif souvenir du jour où ce rêve un peu loufoque que j'avais fait des années auparavant avait commencé à devenir une réalité.

J'étais sortis fumé. On avait emménagé quelque temps auparavant, peu après notre mariage, dans un appartement au bord du canal. J'allumais donc ma clope à la lueur des réverbères et de la lune presque pleine, dans la rue désormais déserte.

La cigarette, surtout à l'époque, était un peu comme ma maitresse. Toxique, bien certainement, mais suffisamment agréable et reposante pour que je m'abandonne à ses plaisirs. La comparaison est atroce, j'en ai conscience. Disons qu'au moins, en comparaison avec une maitresse, ma femme le savait et l'acceptait. Du moins elle comprenait : elle n'aimait pas pour autant. Elle ne disait rien, mais je savais qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. C'est une saleté la cigarette. Même moi qui arrive à la délaisser de temps en temps ne peut renoncer à garder pas loin un paquet ou deux, en cas d'urgence. Et je peux jurer que l'urgence y était ce jour-là.

La pression retombée et la ville endormie, je m'étais glissé hors de chez nous, au calme de la nuit noire. J'inspirais ma première bouffée. Une agréable brise d'été me traversait de part en part tandis que je pouvais entendre les vagues clapotis de l'eau. Ça m'a apaisé, je me suis détendu.

**« Tout va bien ? »**

Je me suis retourné nonchalamment. Juvia se tenait face à moi, soucieuse. Je n'avais sans doute pas été assez discret, ou peut-être ne dormait-elle pas. Elle savait toujours quand ça n'allait pas. Elle arrivait toujours à me cerner. Comment restait un mystère. J'ai toujours été si peu expressif…

Elle portait une fine robe du soir, bleue comme le ciel, et si légère qu'elle se laissait virevolter sous le vent. De simples bretelles couvraient ses épaules nues. J'attardais cependant mon regard froid sur son bras droit, bandé, camouflant à peine une blessure que l'on devinait récente. J'ai porté de nouveau ma cigarette à la bouche avant de répondre, un brin ironique :

**« Très bien. Ma femme a failli mourir aujourd'hui. **Je me suis de nouveau tourné vers elle : **Et toi comment ça va ? »**

Elle n'a pas répondu tout de suite. Ses prunelles bleues où dansaient les lueurs des réverbères me fixaient. Son regard oscillait entre regret et agacement. Elle le prenait à la légère, moi non. Voilà une des choses qui m'agaçait dans notre couple : son insouciance. Elle se faisait si peu de soucis pour elle-même que ç'en était affligeant. Selon elle je m'en faisais trop. Mais j'avais ce jour-là toutes les raisons d'être en colère.

**« Tout va bien**, soupira-t-elle, **ce n'est qu'une égratignure…**

**-Ça aurait pu être bien pire, et tu le sais**, je répondais, cinglant

**-Mais ça ne l'a pas été** »

Elle me fixait toujours fermement, me tenant tête.

Pendant notre mission, ses pouvoirs étaient soudainement devenus défaillants. Mais Juvia étant Juvia, elle n'a pas jugé bon de m'inquiéter davantage et a préféré continuer notre travail. Tout ça pour qu'elle s'évanouisse en plein combat face à une guilde noire.

Sa chute l'avait quelque part sauvée, et l'attaque lancée après elle lui avait simplement éraflé le bras. Mais un peu plus, surtout sans ses pouvoirs, et elle y restait. J'ai soupiré encore une fois.

**« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé**, dis-je en écrasant ma clope, **mais tu as faillis y passer aujourd'hui**. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle, et j'ai ajouté **: encore.** »

Sa mâchoire s'est serré, je crois même qu'elle a levé un peu les yeux au ciel. De nous deux, Juvia a toujours été la moins anxieuse. Chaque jour était une fête, et elle ne se préoccupait que peu des dangers qui pouvaient la menacer. En réalité elle essayait de penser à tout ça le moins possible, pour profiter de tout, et ne rien regretter. Elle aurait parfois aimé que je fasse pareil.

L'agacement marchait assez peu sur elle. J'avais beau m'énerver, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, passait rapidement à autre chose. J'ai alors décidé de m'adoucir un peu, pour qu'elle comprenne vraiment mon inquiétude.

«** C'est juste que… Dans des moments comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on fait trop jouer la chance. On a failli mourir tellement de fois que…**

**-C'est notre travail qui veut ça…**

**-Je sais.** J'ai sèchement répondu. **Je sais…** **Il n'empêche que j'ai peur, tous les jours.**

**-Juvia aussi**…A-t-elle dit en un souffle

-**Eh bien on dirait pas.** J'ai soufflé. **Tu t'inquièterais si c'était moi, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas pour toi-même ?**

**-Gray-sama ne le fais pas non plus pour lui,** répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus sévère »

Elle avait raison sur ce point. J'avais toujours été de mon côté téméraire, sans jamais vraiment me soucier du danger. Je savais à quoi elle pensait. Elle pensait à toutes ces fois où maculé de sang, blessé de toute part, je continuais à me lancer à corps perdu dans le combat. Ou encore ces fois où j'ai hésité à utiliser la glace éternelle. Ou même cette fois où j'ai reçu pour elle des tirs de dragons, et où je n'ai dû mon salut qu'à Ultear. Toutes ces fois ont été des sujets d'inquiétudes, d'angoisse, de cauchemars. Elle savait que j'étais enclin au sacrifice, que je l'avais souvent été, et que si aucune autre option ne se présentait je n'hésiterais pas. Je l'énervais aussi là-dessus, je le savais. Mais à ce moment il n'était pas question de moi. Elle détournait la conversation, comme toujours.

**« Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire »**

J'avais les sourcils froncés, mais je la suppliait du regard. Elle connaissait mes peurs, et m'avait si souvent vu me réveiller en sueur après un cauchemar qui ressassait sa mort, celle de mes parents, ou qui me laissait imaginer les pires atrocités. Elle a poussé un soupir, puis s'est approchée de moi, et m'a pris les deux mains avec la douceur dont elle avait le secret.

**« Juvia va bien, Gray n'a pas à s'en faire »**

Elle m'appela par mon prénom exprès, parce qu'elle savait l'effet que ça me faisait. Tout le monde m'appelait comme ça, c'est vrai, mais elle très peu. Elle avait gardé cette habitude que je trouvais avant idiote de m'appeler « Gray-sama ». En réalité elle se gardait toujours le droit de m'appeler simplement « Gray » quand elle sentais le moment opportun : quand la discussion devenait sérieuse, quand elle voulait attirer mon attention, quand elle s'énervait, ou quand on s'aimait. Et ça provoquait en moi, c'est vrai, de sacrés frissons.

Elle esquissa un fin sourire tandis qu'elle me cherchait du regard. L'espace de quelques secondes, et comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, nous nous sommes simplement regardé droit dans les yeux, et je me suis simplement perdu dans les siens. A ce petit jeu, elle gagnait toujours, et j'ai finis par lâcher l'affaire.

**« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit Polyussica ?**

**-Rien de spécial »**

J'ai froncé les sourcils

**« Rien de spécial ? Tu peux à peine te servir de tes pouvoirs et tu t'es complètement évanouie en plein combat, c'est ça, « rien de spécial » ?**

**-Juvia n'est pas malade**

**\- Comment t'expliques ça alors ? La chaleur ? » **

Elle regarda un peu vers le ciel et haussa les épaules, cherchant ses mots :

« **Non… Juvia a bien **_**quelque chose,**_** mais elle n'est pas malade »**

Elle m'a de nouveau regardé fixement, comme si elle cherchait à me faire comprendre je-ne-sais-quoi.

**« Quelque chose ? **

**-Oui, quelque chose… à l'intérieur d'elle »**

Je suis resté un moment interdit. J'ai froncé les sourcils, réfléchissant du mieux que je pouvais, tandis que je sentais bien qu'elle espérait que je sois un peu plus perspicace. Puis j'ai enfin compris : une vraie illumination.

**« Tu veux dire **_**ce **_**quelque chose ? »**

Elle a hoché la tête en un sourire, en posant la main sur son ventre.

**« Oui, **_**ce**_** quelque chose »**

Je me suis mis à rire, une sorte de rire nerveux je n'en avais jamais eu de pareil. J'ai passé ma main devant ma bouche, puis dans mes cheveux. Elle aussi s'est mise à rire, d'un éclat clair et léger qui résonnait dans cette si belle nuit, les larmes aux yeux, émue. Ce rire est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. De même que le jour où je l'ai vu marcher vers l'autel, je l'ai trouvé sublime. Elle était d'une beauté si rare et si précieuse que je me suis sentis comme le plus chanceux des hommes. Et cette nuit-là, si elle n'avait que quelques gouttes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, moi, j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré en riant, sans m'en rendre compte, de joie.

Ce jour noir et angoissant s'était changé l'air de rien en un de mes plus beaux souvenirs. C'était ce pouvoir-là qu'elle avait sur moi : transformer la boue en or, et faire de l'anxieux que j'étais un heureux. Je l'ai serré fort dans mes bras, puis je lui ait soufflé de manière presque inaudible :

**« Je t'aime »**

Je le disais rarement, ce qui rendait la chose d'autant plus exceptionnelle et d'autant plus sincère. J'avais peiné à dire ces mots au début de notre relation. Mes yeux le lui criaient déjà, et elle me disait que c'était déjà bien suffisant. Je le savais pourtant qu'elle aurait voulu l'entendre plus souvent.

Je lui avais dit la première fois un peu sans m'en rendre compte, à moitié endormis sur notre lit tandis que je contemplais son corps dénudé. Je l'avais à peine chuchoté mais elle avait aussitôt bondit, euphorique, pour me demander que je le redise.

Je le disais toujours en chuchotant, parce que j'étais toujours gêné, et parce que je voulais qu'il n'y ai jamais qu'elle pour l'entendre. Je le lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille lorsque nous avions fait nos vœux de mariage. Et je lui murmurais de nouveaux ces quelques mots tandis qu'elle faisait de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Ce jour-là un nouveau petit être s'est alors ajouté à mes inquiétudes. Mais il avait, tout comme Juvia, changé ma mentalité. Plutôt que d'éloigner ceux que j'aurais pu aimer, je m'étais mis en tête de protéger ceux que j'aimais.

Et je peux dire que Silver en grandissant m'a apporté autant de joies que d'anxiétés. C'était une véritable boule d'énergie, un peu comme sa mère.

Silver était un fin mélange entre nous deux. Outre ses yeux, il a pris de sa mère cet immense sourire si chaleureux, qui me donnait tant de peine à gronder. Il était aussi insouciant et vif qu'elle, aussi passionné je dois dire. De moi, j'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, il a pris la fierté. Ce gamin était en ce sens mon portrait craché. Il ne supportait pas d'être vu en train de pleurer, ne voulait pas exposer ses faiblesses. J'étais et suis toujours un peu comme ça, je dois l'admettre. En somme, en regardant ce petit, je me revois enfant : bougon, fier et têtu. Mais il l'était bien moins que moi, et tant mieux. Silver est aussi jovial et très sociable. Il a l'allure d'un vrai petit meneur de troupes, et attire naturellement les autres enfants à lui. Il s'était fait plein de copains parmi les enfants qui étaient nouvellement nés à la guilde.

Quand je le décris, je suis aussi heureux de pouvoir dire qu'il ne me ressemble pas tellement. J'avais si peur qu'il devienne comme moi : froid, renfrogné, méfiant. Je m'échinais chaque jours pour qu'il ne passe jamais par ce par quoi j'étais passé, par tous les traumatismes d'enfant que je gardais encore adulte. Je faisais tout pour le protéger du malheur, parce que je tenais trop à son sourire, à son petit rire vif et clair qui me rappelait tellement sa mère.

Pourtant Silver, aussi casse-cou que moi -il a décidément l'air de n'avoir pris que mes défauts- m'a fait plus d'une fois avoir des sueurs froides. Il a vite été un gamin agité, curieux, avide de tout voir, tout connaitre et tout toucher avec ses petites mains potelées. Il sortait régulièrement de son berceau, ne tenait pas en place, et on passait parfois des journées entières à lui courir après. Chaque journée était plus épuisante que la précédente, et on nous surprenait régulièrement à la guilde, Juvia ou moi, en train de nous endormir sur place. Très franchement, avec tout l'amour que je lui porte, je dois dire qu'il m'a rendu dingue plus d'une fois.

Borné, entêté et impatient, sûr qu'il l'était. Je me souviens du jour où j'ai voulu lui apprendre à faire du vélo. Je l'ai vu tomber je ne sais combien de fois, sans grande surprise. Il n'avait pas encore cinq ans et je me suis dit qu'il était sans doute trop jeune. Pourtant ça ne l'a jamais arrêté. Il me ressemble tellement, c'est vrai. Il avait des tas d'égratignures à droite à gauche et les larmes aux yeux, mais il refusait de pleurer, et remontait à chaque fois sur la selle pour réessayer et retomber. J'ai dû au bout d'un moment lui retirer le vélo pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il y arriverait une prochaine fois, mais rien n'y faisait, c'était un acharné, et il était peiné de rentrer bredouille à la maison.

Je ne sais pas d'où il tient ça. Peut-être que cela vient de sa mère, après tout. Juvia m'avait tellement couru après pendant des années qu'il devait bien y avoir quelque chose dans ses gènes pour expliquer ça. J'ai voulu en parler avec lui ce soir-là et il m'a alors simplement répondu de ses mots d'enfant :

**« C'est que… à la guilde, tout le monde est super fort, et j'ai jamais vu personne pleurer. Et puis toi et Maman vous êtes super courageux, super puissant… »**

Il a hésité avant de rajouter tout bas, penaud :

**« … Je veux pas vous faire honte »**

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'une telle peur puisse être celle d'un enfant si jeune. D'autant qu'il était si loin de la vérité : je ne pouvais pas être plus fier d'avoir un fils pareil.

Je lui ai ébouriffé les cheveux en riant :

**« Tu nous fais pas honte bonhomme ! C'est normal de tomber et de pleurer, Papa et Maman aussi ça leur arrive »**

Il a secoué la tête et croisé ses petits bras, ne semblant pas y croire.

**« Ça c'est pas possible**

**-Puisque je te le dis**

**-Mais je vous ai jamais vu pleurer !**

**-Parce qu'on a jamais pleuré devant toi,** lui répliquai-je doucement »

Il est resté interdit, songeur : ça lui paraissait impensable. C'est vrai qu'il nous admirait tellement sa mère et moi. Entre autre, il adorait ma magie, chose qui m'avait beaucoup surpris.

Je me souviens d'un jour où il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pleurait sans s'arrêter, Juvia n'était pas là et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour le calmer. En désespoir de cause, je me suis mis à créer à tout hasard quelques formes de glace pour le distraire. Ce n'était rien de spectaculaire, des étoiles, un petit ours… ce qui me passait par la tête. Mais ses yeux se sont mis à briller, et comme il ne parlait pas encore, il babilla en agitant ses petites mains.

Ma magie m'avait toujours paru si ordinaire, mes formes manquaient de grâce, et j'étais infoutu de faire des oiseaux et des animaux en mouvement comme Lyon. Pourtant il était fasciné par mes pouvoirs, comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle. Il me demandait régulièrement que je lui fasse une forme ou une autre, toujours plus grande, toujours plus étonnante. Et pour ses beaux yeux je m'appliquais du mieux que je pouvais, juste pour voir son regard s'illuminer et son sourire s'étirer jusqu'aux oreilles.

D'un autre côté, je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi fier que le jour où sa magie se manifesta pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, n'importe qui serait passé à côté, mais ces quelques petits flocons de neige qu'il a fait s'agiter au bout de ses petits doigts potelés avaient pour nous quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Juvia et moi étions émerveillés, et j'ai déboulé dans la guilde fier comme un paon pour crier la nouvelle à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Je me souviens m'être vanté auprès Natsu sous prétexte que mon fils avait manifesté ses pouvoirs plus tôt que sa fille, Nashi, de dix mois l'ainée de Silver.

Rien n'avait changé entre Natsu et moi finalement, peu importe nos nouvelles responsabilités, ou ce combat qui nous paraissait si lointain et si absurde. On avait les mêmes disputes et rivalités stupides. C'est aussi comme ça que Natsu, celui que je n'avoue jamais trop haut être mon meilleur ami, est devenu le parrain tout désigné de mon fils.

Natsu, même si je restais sceptique sur la qualité de modèle qu'il pouvait représenter, avait sur Silver, je dois l'admettre, un ascendant plutôt positif. Je le voyais si souvent rire et s'enthousiasmer à ses côtés que je ne pouvais rien dire, tout au plus être jaloux. Il lui racontais diverses aventures qu'on avait pu avoir, les ponctuant de grands gestes, d'un coup de pied dans les airs ou de quelques flammes. J'aurais aimé qu'il omette certaines histoires, comme toutes celles où la ville finissait en flamme et où l'employeur nous renvoyait à coup de fourche. Celles-ci faisaient beaucoup rire Silver, et il applaudissait avec vigueur à chaque fois. J'avais surtout peur des idées que cela pouvait lui donner après.

Dans mon dos aussi, je le savais, Natsu lui racontait toutes sortes de chose que moi ou Juvia ne lui disions pas. Parfois Silver n'attendait pas dix minutes avant de me demander avec excitation si c'était vrai. Et parfois, quand je lui demandais ce que « Tonton Natsu » avait bien pu lui dire, il mettait la main devant sa bouche et d'un air malicieux s'exclamait **« Secret ! ».**

Silver aimait aussi énormément passer du temps avec Erza, qu'il trouvait très forte, ou avec Levy, avec qui il était heureux d'apprendre pleins de choses, ou encore avec Gadjeel, qu'il trouvait toutefois avoir trop de piercing ( de « trucs qui brillent et font du bruit sur la tête » si je reprends ses mots). Silver globalement aimait plus que tout aller à la guilde, qu'il vente, neige, ou fasse une chaleur terrible, ou même encore qu'il pleuve.

A Magnolia, il n'était pas anodin que la pluie s'abatte, parfois à verse. Souvent ce temps était dû au climat, et quelques fois, assez rarement, Juvia en était la cause. Dans ces cas-là, c'était encore plus compliqué d'expliquer à Silver qu'il ne pourrait pas aller voir ses copains et qu'il faudrait rester à la maison.

Il arrivait en effet de temps en temps à Juvia d'avoir des coups de blues, qu'elle cachait de fait bien péniblement. Parfois il s'agissait d'un film triste ou de l'échec d'une mission, et parfois elle se mettait tout simplement à songer au passé, ce qui la rendait souvent mélancolique, notamment lors de l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. C'était et cela avait toujours été incontrôlable, tout le monde le savait, moi plus que quiconque. On ne lui en a jamais tenu rigueur. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'excuser en permanence, même si elle n'y pouvait rien. Il est facile d'imaginer le degré de culpabilité dans lequel elle se trouvait lorsqu'alors son fils se plaignait de la pluie. Tout ça finissait régulièrement en de longues discussions où elle déplorait entre autre, bien à tort, être une mauvaise mère.

Je l'ai si souvent engueulée pour ça. Elle avait si peu confiance en elle, et se rendait à peine compte à quel point elle pouvait être loin de la vérité. Juvia avait toujours eu un instinct maternel extrêmement développé là où j'avais toujours été si indécis et maladroit. Elle qui est déjà de nature douce et compréhensive l'est plus que jamais avec Silver, qu'elle appelle régulièrement « sa petite merveille ». Dire qu'elle est fière de son fils serait un euphémisme : il est l'être qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Et honnêtement, je vis bien le fait de passer en deuxième.

Elle lui raconte chaque soir une histoire différente, et rivalise à chaque fois d'inventivité. Elle s'applique dans chacun de ses repas, écoute avec attention chacune de ses victoires, et fait en sorte de lui transmettre toutes les valeurs qu'elle avait pu chérir durant son existence. Celle que je suis fier d'appeler « ma femme » est douce, aimante et -très- protectrice. Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer comment elle pourrait faire mieux.

Dans tout ce que Juvia avait jamais entrepris, que ce soit pour s'intégrer dans la guilde ou pour me conquérir, elle y avait à chaque fois toute son âme. Tout ceci expliquait aisément la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir quand elle entendait son fils se plaindre de la pluie. Elle le ressentait comme un échec. Ça la ramenait à chaque fois à un passé bien déprimant dans son orphelinat où les gamins la houspillaient et la fuyaient comme la peste. C'est pourquoi un jour j'avais décidé d'intervenir :

**« Tu sais, la pluie n'est pas si mauvaise…**

**-Mais c'est triste… **

**-Mais non c'est pas triste**, répondis-je un peu gêné, en donnant des coups d'œil à sa mère, **c'est de l'eau, comme Maman.** »

L'argument lui a semblé suffisamment valide pour qu'il relève les yeux, alors j'ai poursuivis :

**« Tu vois, Maman parfois ne peut pas contrôler ses pouvoirs, et du coup il pleut. C'est pas toujours pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui par exemple ça l'est. C'est pas de sa faute, elle est née comme ça »**

Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de rajouter que la pluie était avant tout liée à son humeur, Juvia n'aurait pas voulu que son fils la sache triste. Cependant ce que je lui disait eut sembler le faire cogiter, et il s'exclama finalement :

**« Donc Maman est **_**si **_**forte qu'elle provoque la pluie ? »**

Je me suis tourné vers Juvia, un sourcil levé et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle était très surprise, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'un seul coup. Puis ses lèvres ont formé un petit sourire ému, et j'ai répondu :

**« C'est ça l'idée »**

Il n'était plus du tout triste, mais surexcité, et s'est mis à lui poser tout un tas de question. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer la pluie quand elle voulait ? Est-ce qu'elle devait agiter son nez comme Ma sorcière bien aimée ? (Juvia lui avait montré le film à peine une semaine plus tôt ) Jusqu'où allait sa pluie ? Est-ce que ça traversait les mers ? Est-ce que du coup c'était un dieu ? (Elle a bien rit à celle-là) D'où venaient les gouttes de pluie ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ça un jour ? Et j'en passe des meilleures… Juvia était tant submergée de question et s'appliquait tant à répondre qu'elle n'a pas remarqué tout de suite que son mal s'était envolé, et que le ciel s'était éclaircit.

Depuis ce jour, Juvia appelle Silver « mon rayon de soleil », et moi j'ai perdu mon titre.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est un peu cheesy, mais j'ai fait en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop niant-niant, qu'en dites-vous ? (j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter ou à fav cette deuxième partie)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Voici le Cinquième chapitre de cette fiction ! Encore assez doux, je pense que ça va vous plaire 😊 J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et je pense qu'il en restera encore un ou deux après cela.

Mettez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez apprécié :)

* * *

Suite à cette conversation, Silver avait passé la journée entière avec sa mère. Il l'avait fait sortir, enthousiaste, en la tirant par la main. Il était tout excité, et sautait vivement dans de larges flaques d'eau pour s'empresser de troubler le reflet qu'elles donnaient du ciel bleu, salissant par la même occasion son pantalon propre. Il était presque déçu qu'il ne pleuve finalement plus.

Je dois le dire franchement, j'étais assez étonné de la tournure que prenaient les choses, Juvia l'était sans doute plus. Personne n'avait eu cette réaction face à ses pouvoirs. Même moi.

Ce qu'elle avait aimé chez moi, c'était mon indifférence, elle me l'avait toujours dit. La pluie me rendait assez indifférent, c'est vrai. Le froid était loin de me faire peur, et voir mes vêtements trempés tandis que je m'en défaisait à peu près tous les quarts d'heure était vraiment le cadet de mes soucis. La pluie ne m'avais jamais préoccupé outre mesure avant. Evidemment, maintenant elle m'inquiétait cette pluie, parce que je savais ce qu'elle signifiait, et je me demandais toujours au fond de moi si elle en était la cause, surtout quand j'étais loin d'elle.

D'un autre côté, les autres avaient toujours eu vis-à-vis de son pouvoir des avis plutôt contrastés. Outre ceux qui la fuyaient, la haïssaient ou la harcelaient, beaucoup lui lançaient des regards peinés, complaisants, qu'elle n'appréciait qu'à demi-mot, et qui la gênaient à vrai dire beaucoup.

Silver était vraiment un cas unique. Au lieu de détourner son ennui et sa frustration sur Juvia, il en était ressortis fasciné, d'autant plus convaincu qu'il ne l'était déjà d'avoir une mère incroyable. Et elle, qui avait tant de mal à croire ça, finissait par se faire convaincre par son fils enjoué, qui sautait de flaque en flaque, mimant la chorégraphie de _Singing in the rain_ (Juvia aime _vraiment _énormément les comédies musicales). Il lui réclamait intensément de ses grands yeux suppliants, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, de refaire tomber la pluie. Elle riait d'un rire décomplexé :

**« Tu veux vraiment que Maman fasse tomber la pluie ?**

**-Oui ! Oui !** Répétait-il avec engouement

**-Eh bien dans ce cas… »**

Juvia prit ainsi la pose la plus théâtrale possible, bras tendu vers le ciel, tant et si bien que j'en ai pouffé de rire :

**« Que la pluie tombe ! »**

Evidemment la pluie ne tomba pas exactement du ciel: elle était beaucoup trop joyeuse pour ça. Mais elle fit en sorte qu'autour de son petit ange tombe, sous les rayons du soleil, une myriade de gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son visage enfantin avec une douceur inouïe. Et pendant qu'ils s'amusaient encore tous les deux, et que Silver tournoyait gaiement sous les encouragements de sa mère, je regardais la scène de loin, dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire idiot plaqué sur mon visage. Je voulais leur laisser ce moment à deux, entre mère et fils, donc je ne m'étais pas avancé davantage, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, à un tel point que les muscles de mon visage en souffraient.

Juvia et Silver continuèrent ainsi leur joyeuse euphorie jusqu'à ce que Silver finisse par éternuer, et que Juvia, aussi trempée que lui, reprenne derechef son rôle de mère soucieuse.

Juvia a ainsi gardé sa bonne humeur toute la journée restante, ayant oublié les tracas qui la tourmentaient plus tôt. Dire que moi qui avait pourtant été le premier à lui avoir fait voir le soleil bataillait parfois pendant des heures pour lui remonter le moral dans ces moments-là : il ne suffisait à mon fils qu'un claquement de doigt et un sourire innocent pour la combler. J'aurais pu être jaloux, mais j'étais trop fier d'avoir engendré un gamin aussi génial.

C'est vrai que l'on aurait pu en rester là, puisque Silver était si heureux de savoir ô combien sa mère était puissante. Mais j'ai pensé que le moment était opportun pour avoir une discussion plus poussée le soir venu, seul à seul avec Silver :

**« Tu sais Silver, à propos de Maman et de sa pluie…**

**-C'est génial hein ? »**

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

**« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais il faut que tu saches une chose à propos de ça. Je pense que tu es assez grand pour le savoir, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »**

Soulever le sujet de l'âge marchait à tous les coups. Un gamin veut toujours être plus grand qu'il ne l'est: mon fils plus que n'importe qui. Il hocha ainsi la tête vigoureusement, sans surprise, et prit un de ces airs grave pas vraiment crédibles qui me donnait toujours un sourire en coin.

**« Tu vois, Maman, elle a eu des tas de problèmes à cause de sa pluie petite.**

**-Comment ça ? **

**-Eh bien avant, Maman ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs et du coup il pleuvait tout le temps.**

**-Mais il y avait bien du soleil parfois ? **Demandait-il, incrédule

**-Même pas,** dis-je en secouant la tête, **ta Maman a vu le soleil très tard en fait** »

Il est resté un moment songeur, essayant tant bien que mal d'imaginer ce que pouvait être une vie sans soleil. Il grimaça : même lui n'aimait pas tellement l'idée.

**« Et tu vois,** poursuivis-je, **il pleuvait tellement tout le temps que les enfants se moquaient d'elle, et la rejetaient »**

Il était très surpris d'apprendre ça, je l'ai vu à ses yeux révoltés.

Pour étayer mon propos, je me suis saisis d'un de ses doudous préférés près de lui, celui qu'il avait depuis ses premiers jours, et qu'il ne quittait pas une seule nuit : un teru teru bozu. Juvia le lui avait cousu pendant sa grossesse. La pauvre poupée avait été bien malmenée au fil du temps : le tissu était par endroits plus fin, voire carrément déchiré, et certains fils se décousaient.

« **Tu vois ton doudou ? En réalité c'est censé éloigner la pluie. Ta Maman en a fait des tas et des tas des comme ça, et elle les portait constamment sur elle en espérant qu'il fasse beau.**

**-Mais alors Maman aime pas la pluie** ? S'enquit-il, de plus en plus confus

**-Non, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas la pluie…** Répondis-je en réfléchissant du même coup. **Je pense que ta Maman aime bien la pluie, parce que c'est une part de son identité, tu vois ? Mais ça l'a rendu malheureuse très longtemps, parce qu'on la rejetait à cause de ça : et plus elle était triste, et plus il pleuvait. »**

Silver m'a regardé intensément, l'air cette fois définitivement grave :

« **Donc quand il pleut… c'est que Maman est triste ? **»

J'étais surpris de voir à quel point il pouvait être perspicace. J'ai acquiescé avant de conclure :

**« C'est pour ça qu'il faut être gentil avec Maman, et la comprendre**… »

J'ai ensuite esquissé un petit sourire avant d'ajouter :

**« C'est notre rôle de la protéger, tu vois ? »**

Comme enquis d'une mission, Silver a froncé les sourcils, puis a serré les poings en hochant la tête avec détermination. Le message était semble-t-il bien passé.

Cependant des mois après, je me suis demandé si le message n'était pas un peu trop bien passé.

Un jour à la guilde, voilà déjà de cela quelques semaines, tandis que j'avais avec Natsu une « conversation » animée, et que tout se passait à peu près normalement, j'ai vu Luxus s'approcher de moi, visiblement énervé, tenant par le col un Silver agité et furibond. J'ai stoppé tout net mes engueulades avec Natsu et j'ai haussé un sourcil :

**« Hey Fullbuster !** m'a lancé le grand blond, **tu pourrais au moins apprendre à ton gosse les bonnes manières !**

**-C'est pas moi qui ai commencé !** Criait rageusement Silver en se débattant dans tous les sens

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Ai-je demandé, perplexe

**-Il se passe que ton morveux s'est jeté sur le mien sans raison ! »**

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Silver. C'est vrai que Fairy Tail n'a jamais été un modèle particulièrement exemplaire, et que c'était pour ainsi dire une spécialité de la maison de se bagarrer, mais Silver n'avait jamais vraiment été de cette veine-là. Il me voyait pourtant tous les jours me battre avec son parrain pour des raisons absolument futiles, et trouvait ça d'ailleurs très drôle, mais n'avait jamais vraiment reproduit ce comportement. Il était beaucoup moins sanguin que moi, je dois dire : plus pacifique, plus mesuré. Mon caractère explosif avait été bien heureusement contrebalancé par celui de Juvia, et je pouvais dire avec certitude qu'il fallait une bonne raison pour que mon fils en vienne aux mains.

Je l'ai donc pris à part un instant, après que Luxus l'a enfin déposé.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé enfin ? T'as pas à frapper les gens sans raisons, tu le sais ! »**

J'étais bien placé pour dire ça…

**« Mais c'était pas sans raison ! C'est lui qui a commencé !**

**-Comment ça ? Il t'as frappé ? **

**-Non…** bredouilla-t-il

**-Donc y a pas de raison !**

**-Mais il a dit quelque chose… »**

J'ai sentis Silver hésiter. Il regardait fixement le sol, les poings serrés, rageurs. Il était si frustré qu'il en tremblait. Je l'ai entendu murmurer à demi-mot :

**« Tu m'as dit de protéger Maman… »**

J'ai immédiatement froncé les sourcils.

**« Comment ça ? »**

Silence.

**« Explique ! »**

Je perdais patience. Quand Silver se décida enfin à parler, il éclata en de gros sanglots qu'il n'arrivait plus à réprimer, et balbutia péniblement en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes :

**« Il a dit que… Il a dit que… Que Maman est méchante, et qu'elle faisait partie d'une guilde noire et que c'est pour ça qu'elle fait tomber la pluie… Mais c'est que des mensonges ! »**

Je suis resté interdit par cette révélation. J'ai grimacé en fermant les yeux, balançant ma tête en arrière, pensif et agacé. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je comprenais pourquoi Silver s'était énervé, cela coulait de source. Evidemment que c'était insupportable d'entendre sa mère se faire houspiller par des gamins qui ne se rendaient pas compte de leur bêtise. Silver aimait tellement Juvia qu'il ne pouvait passer outre : ça avait dû le mettre dans une colère noire. J'aurais été pareil. Mais je haïssais cette idée que Silver se soit disputé avec ses camarades « à cause » de Juvia.

Cette situation était d'autant plus gênante que nous n'avions jamais pris le temps avec Juvia de parler de son passé à Phantom Lord. A vrai dire elle ne pensait pas cela utile, et j'étais d'accord avec ça, mais la question aura à être posée un jour ou l'autre. Pas maintenant, c'était bien certain. Je ne savais pas vraiment si l'autre gosse insinuait par « guilde noire » le passé trouble de Juvia, sans doute n'était-ce que des ragots vaseux, mais cette pensée m'a mis mal à l'aise.

Fort heureusement, Juvia n'était pas à la guilde ce jour-là, partie faire du shopping avec Lucy et Erza, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle ne sache tout ça, sous aucun prétexte. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'assurance : sa confiance en elle était si fragile, si frêle, si prête à être brisée en mille morceaux. Savoir que son fils était harcelé à cause d'elle, comme elle l'avait été par le passé, aurait suffi à détruire des années d'efforts.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai serré les dents. De mon t-shirt, j'ai prestement essuyé les larmes qui ravageaient le visage de Silver, puis je lui ai tendu la main en me relevant, lui faisant signe de me suivre.

Quand nous nous sommes retrouvé de nouveau face à Luxus, mon regard avait changé, et il l'avait bien vu. J'avais revêtu mes yeux froids, impassibles, prêts à en découdre. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment perturbé avec ça : après tout, il avait des années de plus que moi. Mais il savait au moins que la question était devenue sérieuse. Il m'a intensément fixé du regard avant de se détourner et de lancer à Silver :

**« T'es venu pour t'excuser ?**

**-Ton fils d'abord**, ai-je répondu, très calme »

Il s'est redressé et m'a fixé droit dans les yeux, de plus en plus agacé :

**« D'où ? C'est ton gosse qui a commencé !**

**-C'est le premier à avoir frappé, c'est vrai. Et ce n'est pas bien,** Ai-je concédé

**-Tu vois !**

**-Mais… **»

Je me suis tourné vers Axel, le rejeton du blondin. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond aussi électrique que son père, et le regard aussi plissé, torve même : vraiment, on ne pouvait douter de la paternité du gamin. Il était de plus de trois ans l'ainé de Silver, et je dois dire que je le connaissait bien ce gosse. Quand Mirajane et Luxus avaient eu leur premier enfant, chacun dans la guilde avait eu son lot de baby-sitting, surtout les couples, et on en avait passé des soirées avec Juvia à garder le petit Axel surexcité et instable qui s'endormait toujours après nous. C'est sans doute avec lui que j'ai commencé à apprécier la compagnie des enfants, et à développer ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'instinct paternel. Même s'il semblait de prime abord peu avenant, à l'image de son père, le petit avait bon fond, et j'y étais attaché.

**« Mais il ne t'as pas frappé sans raison, pas vrai Axel? »**

Le petit détourna la tête, gêné, coupable, et se cacha un peu plus derrière son père. Je me doutais qu'il ne pensait pas tant à mal, et qu'il avait sans doute dit ça parce que Silver l'agaçait, à monopoliser l'attention et à parler sans arrêt de son admiration incommensurable pour sa mère et moi. Mais il fallait bien faire comprendre à ces enfants combien des mots peuvent blesser. Luxus s'est finalement interposé :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? **

**-Que Axel a dit quelque chose pour que Silver se mette dans des états pareils.**

**-Et à propos de quoi ? **

**-A propos de Juvia. Et de la pluie. »**

Il s'est immédiatement tut. Même Luxus, qui n'est pourtant pas l'être le plus compréhensif au monde, avait compris l'enjeu de cette discussion. Tous à la guilde savaient à quel point le sujet était houleux : à quel point ça la rendait triste, et à quel point ça me mettait dans une colère noire de lui renvoyer ça en pleine figure. Je voulais sincèrement lui épargner ce genre de choses.

J'ai fixé Luxus d'un regard grave :

**« Ecoute, je veux pas en faire toute une histoire, je veux juste que les deux s'excusent et qu'on en finisse-là. »**

Puis j'ai chuchoté, en m'approchant de Luxus :

**« Tu sais à quel point elle se sent déjà mal à cause de ça d'habitude. Mets les choses au point. Je ne veux pas lui rajouter du stress maintenant »**

Le sujet déjà normalement délicat, prenait en effet à ce moment-là des enjeux encore tout autre puisqu'elle était enceinte alors de plus de six mois de notre deuxième enfant, une fille cette-fois. Et bien que ça me rendait bigrement heureux, cela impliquait aussi qu'elle soit d'autant plus vulnérable et sensible et moi d'autant plus anxieux.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »**

J'ai déglutit. C'était la voix de ma femme. Au pire moment. Et merde.

Je me suis retourné avec un sourire forcé, ne sachant pas vraiment comment cacher la situation. Juvia se trouvait face à moi, une main sur la hanche, l'autre soutenant son ventre déjà large, et une expression perplexe et faussement sévère sur le visage. Elle haussa un sourcil à mon intention, puis pencha la tête légèrement en direction de Silver. Tête baissée, il était tout débraillé avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses habits crasseux et avait de ci de là un bleu ou une griffure.

Inquiète, elle se précipita auprès son fils, qu'elle palpa à peu près partout pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle put constater également qu'Axel n'était pas dans un meilleur état : couvert de poussière, avec quelques « blessures » bien superficielles. Le lien était vite fait.

«** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé enfin **? S'exclama-t-elle dans ma direction, **Gray ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont battu ! **

**-Plus ou moins…** dis-je, allusif, regardant ailleurs »

Puis elle me jeta un regard furibond et inquiet tout en se relevant vers moi, doigt tendu, accusateur.

**« **_**Gray Fullbuster**_** !** (J'aurais eu des deuxièmes prénoms, elle les aurait sans doute dit) **Combien de fois Juvia t'as dit de ne pas te bagarrer devant ton fils ? Elle savais qu'il voudrait faire pareil !** »

Je dois dire avec du recul que sa façon de parler lorsqu'elle s'énerve est très amusante, même si en contexte je ne ris pas beaucoup. Je la trouve même encore plus attirante dans des moments comme ça. C'est que ça lui ressemble très peu. Elle ne s'énerve jamais contre moi, ni d'ailleurs contre personne, mais quand il s'agit de son fils, c'est une toute autre affaire. Notamment, elle qui ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée du fait que je me batte sans arrêt avec Natsu avant, y voyait-là un mauvais exemple pour son fils, son petit ange pacifique.

Juvia s'énerve d'ailleurs si rarement que personne n'ose jamais répliquer, moi le premier, qui faisait la grimace sans trop rien dire. Pourtant une petit voix a commencé à s'élever :

**« Mais c'est pas Papa, Maman, c'est moi je… »**

Je me suis empressé de lui fermer la bouche avant d'ajouter avec un rire nerveux :

**« T'inquiète pas Juv', je ferai gaffe la prochaine fois. »**

J'ai ensuite tourné la tête vers Silver, avec un regard entendu pour qu'il se taise:

**« Pas vrai ? Tu seras sage dorénavant ? »**

A contre-cœur, Silver a hoché la tête, puis s'est excusé auprès de Axel qui fit de même sans piper mot. Juvia eut l'air de se contenter de ces excuses et finit par soupirer avant de s'en aller plus loin.

Je me disait que c'était mon rôle de prendre le tort dans ce genre de circonstances. Silver aussi avait bien compris qu'il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui. Juvia n'était clairement pas en état d'entendre ça. Je la sentais déjà fatiguée de devoir s'énerver de la sorte: c'est sans doute pour ça aussi qu'elle a si rapidement lâché l'affaire.

Sa première grossesse n'avait pas été sans fatigue ni douleurs, mais cette-fois c'était même encore pire : elle avait très souvent été malade, sans compter les nausées, et était beaucoup plus faible et beaucoup plus aisément fatiguée que la dernière fois.

Lors de l'Hanami par exemple, toute la guilde était venue voir les cerisiers en fleur, et il est coutume à Fairy Tail de fêter jusque tard dans la nuit. Juvia s'était faite une joie de mettre à Silver un kimono bleu marine assortis au sien et au mien par ailleurs (que je n'ai pas gardé longtemps) : je n'avais pas exactement eu le choix. Elle s'était afférée toute la journée, entre Silver et toutes les affaires à préparer : la nourriture entre autre qu'elle avait en partie à charge.

Juvia ne supportait déjà normalement pas de rester une minute sans rien faire. Autant dire que ses grossesses avaient été compliquées et frustrantes pour elle. Elle avait tendance alors à travailler et s'occuper jusqu'à parfois l'épuisement : ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

Après s'être agitée toute la journée, Juvia était complètement épuisée à la nuit tombante : je pouvais le voir à son silence et à ses yeux plissés. Je veillais sur elle comme l'huile sur le feu, et je sentais qu'elle commençait à avoir un coup de mou. Ça n'a pas manqué : après s'être brusquement levée de sa chaise pour rendre encore une fois service, elle perdit soudainement l'équilibre, flanchant un peu, prête à s'évanouir de fatigue. Je fus heureusement plus rapide, la retenant d'une main dans le dos, l'autre tenant solidement son bras, avant de la rasseoir. Mira, non loin de là, s'est empressée d'aller chercher un verre d'eau.

**« On rentre à la maison**, dis-je fermement.

**-Non...** murmura-t-elle doucement, haletante**, Juvia va bien, elle est juste un peu fatiguée. Et puis Silver s'amuse bien, la fête viens juste de commencer. **»

Elle fixait fébrilement au loin notre fils, riant à gorge déployée et courant après ses camarades en s'extasiant des pétales roses qui virevoltaient autour d'eux. Je soupirais, une fois encore énervé par son abnégation et son altruisme à outrance.

**« Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes que cette fête, toi en l'occurrence, et le bébé. **

**-Mais on va bien ! Juvia est juste un peu fatiguée, elle va se reposer cinq minutes et manger un bout et tout ira bien ! »**

Elle me lança un de ses grands sourires faux de « je vais bien » que je déteste et rit légèrement. Mais je pouvais clairement voir de la sueur sur son front.

**« Je m'en fous, on y va, tu te reposeras à la maison »**

Je m'apprêtais alors à appeler Silver quand elle me retint le bras, suppliante :

**« Gray… Je te jure que ce n'est pas la peine, il s'amuse bien, Juvia ne veux pas…**

**-Sinon vous savez, on peut le prendre à la maison… »**

Nous nous sommes tous deux retournés vers Mirajane qui tendait alors un verre d'eau à Juvia. Celle-ci, comme toujours, était gênée par la proposition, mais je la pris de court :

**« Tu ferais ça ? **

**-Bien entendu**, m'assura-t-elle d'un grand sourire, **Fairy Tail est une grande famille, vous l'avez oublié ? »**

Juvia a soupiré en souriant : j'étais content de voir qu'elle s'était laissée convaincre, et heureux en même temps de réaliser une nouvelle fois à quel point cette guilde était effectivement une famille pour nous. Puis Mirajane ajouta plus discrètement près de mon oreille :

**« Et puis on vous dois bien ça pour la dernière fois…Les enfants pourront renouer les liens comme ça. »**

J'ai hoché la tête d'un sourire entendu. Silver était également très content d'aller chez Tante Mira et Oncle Lulu (Dieu ce que Luxus haïssait ce prénom et dieu ce que j'aimais le dire rien que pour ça). La hache de guerre avait visiblement été bien enterrée avec Axel, et Silver s'entendait aussi très bien avec leur fille cadette, Mélodie.

Nous sommes ainsi rentrés à la maison à pied : je lui tenais alors fermement le bras tandis qu'elle s'extasiait comme elle a coutume de le faire, trouvant excessivement romantique et mon inquiétude et les cerisiers en fleur. Fatiguée ou pas, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne perdait jamais le nord. En même temps ça me rassurait de la voir comme ça : enjouée, en extase, comme au premier jour. Cela n'empêchait pas cependant qu'elle reste fermement agrippé à mon bras, légèrement tremblante et le pas lent. Elle s'effondra finalement sur notre lit aussitôt rentrée : j'avais bien raison, encore une fois (je dois dire qu'elle en a marre à force que je lui rappelle cette histoire et grommelle à chaque « je te l'avais bien dit » de ma part).

Outre la fatigue, ses sautes d'humeurs étaient d'un autre côté d'autant plus instables, et elle passait du rire aux pleurs en une fractions de seconde. Si déjà dans son état normal elle avait fréquemment ce genre de sursauts, la grossesse et les hormones ne faisaient qu'empirer le phénomène. D'un côté je la voyais reprendre à outrance ses vieilles lubies avec moi, à me prendre le bras et à se faire des films, de l'autre elle pouvait s'énerver subitement ou se mettre à pleurer. Notamment elle passait de longues minutes chaque soirs à inspecter anxieusement son corps dans le miroir.

« **Juvia ressemble à une baleine**, se plaignit-elle encore un soir »

Je relevai les yeux de mon livre en soupirant lourdement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver ces soir-là. Elle lorgnait son corps dans tous les recoins, et se plaignait de ses vergetures que je ne voyais même pas, de ses bras qu'elle trouvait trop gros alors qu'ils avaient à peine changé, de ses fesses et de ses seins qu'elle trouvait énormes tandis que je les trouvaient sublimes. C'est vrai qu'elle avait pris du poids, que ses belles joues roses étaient devenues plus rondes, et que ses formes s'étaient arrondies, mais elle gardait pour moi tous les charmes qui m'avaient fait tomber amoureux, et bien plus encore. Vraiment, pour moi, il n'y avait rien à redire.

**« C'est ironique pour une mage d'eau non ? **Lui répondis-je toutefois en tentant un peu d'humour »

Vraiment, ça ne l'a pas fait rire. Alors j'ai ajouté en soupirant :

**« Arrête de dire ça, tu es magnifique… **

**-Gray-sama ne le pense pas.**

**-Evidemment que si je le pense**, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, **mais tu me pose la question tous les soirs, que veux-tu que je te dise ? **

**-Mais Juvia a pris tellement de poids…**

**-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de foutre en l'air cette foutue balance ? Evidemment que tu prends du poids ! Vous êtes deux ! Et en plus le médecin a dit que c'était en grande partie de la rétention d'eau… »**

Elle me regarda longuement, insatisfaite comme toujours, et faisant la moue. Elle savait que j'avais raison, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de complexer. Elle regarda de nouveau son reflet, en caressant cette fois longuement son ventre, avec un vague sourire un peu bête.

**« C'est vrai qu'on est deux, hein…** murmura-t-elle doucement, comme à l'intention du bébé »

C'était la seule chose qui ne la complexait pas : son ventre. Elle adorait le fait d'avoir au plus près d'elle son enfant à naitre. Elle s'extasiait chaque jours, et me racontait avec émerveillement à quel point l'expérience était fantastique. J'étais déjà fasciné de mon côté, alors je n'ose imaginer ce que ça pouvait être de celui de Juvia. Chaque fois que je posais ma main sur son ventre, j'avais l'impression d'assister à un pur miracle. La sensation était absolument unique, indescriptible. La première fois, j'étais sous le choc. Un frisson m'a parcouru tout entier: j'étais terriblement émus. Et puis c'est devenu une habitude, un sensation réconfortante, un réflexe.

**« Il n'empêche que Juvia a grossis ! »**

J'ai balancé ma tête en arrière, roulant les yeux, lâchant un « Putain… ». Et ça recommençait, tout le temps, encore et encore, comme une litanie : elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire. Je l'ai toujours connue radoteuse, vraiment, mais pendant ses grossesses, comme elle ne trouvait pas grand-chose à faire (notamment le terme approchant), je la voyait toujours ressasser au moins dix fois plus. C'était en tout cas ce même genre de discours qu'elle me tint encore ce matin-là d'avril à la guilde.

Je mangeais alors tranquillement une viennoiserie que Mira m'avait apporté avant que je ne parte en mission. Buvant de même mon café, je lisais également l'avis de mission d'un œil attentif tandis que je remarquais à mes côtés Juvia faire la moue. Je soupirais avant de me tourner vers elle :

**« Quoi ? »**

Elle sursauta, et me regarda, outrée :

**« Quoi ?**

**-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?** Demandais-je agacé

**-Mais Juvia ne te regarde pas, Gray-sama, tu n'es pas le centre du monde,** fit-elle vexée »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle avait bon gout de me dire ça alors que cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle me collait et me fixait en permanence (pas que ça me gêne outre mesure…). Elle poursuivit, plus sérieusement :

**« Juvia regardais le gâteau…** dit-elle, un peu honteuse

**-Tu le veux ?** demandai-je naturellement, en lui tendant la pâtisserie à peine entamée »

Elle secoua frénétiquement les mains :

**« Non, non, il ne faut pas !**

**-Pourquoi ? Si tu le veux…**

**-Non, Juvia va grossir…** »

Encore une fois, je levais les yeux au ciel :

**« Mais putain on s'en fout de ça ! Tu veux séduire qui comme ça ? »**

Elle eut l'air absolument outrée par l'insinuation :

**« Comment Gray-sama peut dire ça ? Juvia n'a d'yeux que pour lui, mais il risque de ne plus l'aimer si elle devient un gros cachalot**… acheva-t-elle, penaude »

Je soupirais plus doucement cette fois. Elle avait beau m'énerver, je trouvais toujours extrêmement craquant tous les efforts qu'elle mettait en œuvre pour me plaire. Je l'embrassais ainsi finalement sur la joue -qui rougit instantanément- tout en déposant le gâteau devant elle :

**« Mange mon cachalot**, susurrai-je d'un ton moqueur**, tu me vas très bien comme ça** »

Elle pesta tout d'abord un peu, mais s'attaqua tout de même à son repas, un léger sourire malgré tout sur les lèvres.

Mais tandis que je me remettais à ma lecture amusé, un cri perçant et angoissé me fit redresser immédiatement la tête et rater un battement de cœur :

**« Silver ! C'est Silver ! Il a… Il a… »**


End file.
